The amino acid hypusine has been identified as a component of a single protein in all mammalian cells examined. This protein is eukaryotic translation initiation factor 4D (eIF-4D). Hypusine is formed posttranslationally from lysine and the butylamine portion of the polyamine, spermidine, followed by hydroxylation. These data demonstrate a novel polyamine metabolic pathway.